Daydreams
by Em Walters
Summary: Tons of Sapp (This author's boredom offspring)


Title: Daydreams  
Rating: G, good old sappy fantasy  
Author's notes: Okay, a boredom piece done in lit class. Be sure to read the little contest at the bottom!  
**************  
  
Can you die of boredom? I think it's possible. I think if I'm made to sit here ten minutes longer listening to this ridiculous student teacher drone on and on about prepositional and gerund phrases I'm going to spontaneously combust.   
  
You know, I often find myself doing this. English is the only subject I don't have to pay attention in to pass (Like that really matters) So I daydream. I daydream about HIM.  
  
I think my mind knows every curve of his gorgeous face, every spiked up trendil of his raven hair, and every muscle on his chest. I can remember and hear in my head every word he has ever said to me, and I make up some that he hasn't. He's perfect, my Romeo, my Solomon, my King Arthur. And he's mine. Mine to think about, mine to dwell on, even if he hasn't a clue that I do it. I don't even think he has a clue about my true feelings for him. He's a dream, and I have next period with him. Only five more minutes to go. Then I can walk with him, talk to him and laugh with him.   
  
Wow, Mrs. Correll's pants are entirely too tight. I think you shouldn't be allowed to wear tight pants past the age of 40. It's just wrong, and pretty sad too. You know, I've been in this class for six weeks, and she has yet to remember my name.  
  
Ah, now back to him. I remember the time where he let me rest my head on his shoulder. That was a little piece of Heaven. I could smell the sweet scent of his aftershave, and my face felt the firmness of his sculpted shoulder. And the time where I gave into the urge to run my fingers through his hair. I can't help but smile at those amazing memories.   
  
I love it when he wears that orange T-shirt. It makes him stand out. And it brings that amazing chestnut color of his eyes out magnificently. I could honestly think about my prince Charming for hours!  
  
The bell rings, it snaps me out of my trance. I sigh, you know that pathetic bell WOULD ring when I'm in my 'happy place'. I pull my purse over my shoulder and grab my books as I head out the door. Next is History, and I heard we're watching a video. So that means nap time! I walk to the door and start to walk down the hall.  
  
"Hey," a deep voice suddenly beside me speaks.  
  
Oh my gosh! There he is, right beside me! I regain my composure. "Hey yourself," I respond, smiling broadly.   
  
"You were looking kinda spaced out in there." He said.  
  
I'm shocked, how would he know? So I ask him. "What? How would you know?" I say, crossing my arms.  
  
"Skipped. You know, you outta skip with me sometime. Fifth period's such a bore." He suggested, winking, while MY heart skipped a beat.  
  
"O, Okay," I manage. For goodness sake, I'm pathetic, it's HIM, not like Brad Pitt or anything. (He's better than Brad Pitt)  
  
"Cool" He says, and we walk in silence. After a minute, he speaks up again. "So, what are we doing in Coefeld's class?"  
  
"Video,"  
  
"Ah, nap time...........You're going to sit by me, right?"  
  
I smiled. Coefeld has his desks paired up side by side. It's great. "I don't know," I responded to his question playfully. "Maybe I don't want to...."  
  
"Please," he pleaded, grinning that silly grin that makes my legs turn into Jell-O. "Hey, I'll let you put your head on my shoulder when we sleep."  
  
Wow, he was reading my mind. "Weeeel," I started, and looked at his amazing face. "okay."  
  
"Great!" He said. Well, wasn't he acting all excited about that!  
  
We reached the classroom, and walked in the door together. My daydream was about to become a reality.  
  
* Yay, sappy romance. Now, here's a contest. E-Mail me and predict what two people this is about. If you get it right, I'll e-mail the next Trouble at Home chapter to you a day early! What a prize!! EKW77@Hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
